A universal problem in dispensing carbonated fluids from commercial containers, large containers in particular, is that the sealing cap must be removed from the container each time the fluid is dispensed, thereby permitting carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) to escape. Frequently, by the time the container is half empty, the remaining fluid has lost enough carbonization to render it "flat." When this occurs, the fluid becomes undesirable to consume and is discarded along with the container. This essentially nullifies the savings of buying a large container. Further, when these containers are discarded prematurely, they contribute to this country's waste disposal problem. It has been estimated that if all the bottled carbonated beverages were sold in 2 liter sized bottles, bottling, packaging and distribution costs could be reduced by an estimated 30% or more.
In the prior art, attempts to provide a pressurized bottle dispenser have been limited by the properties of the dispensed liquid. In the prior art typical dispensers place the flow control valve mechanism in the upward flow section of the dispenser device. A stagnation problem and the enhancement to draw insects occurs when fluid collects in crevices exterior of the valve assembly where it can stagnate and permit bacteria to grow. When the next discharge of fluid occurs, this residual amount of fluid, after 5. having stagnated and collected bacteria, is discharged along with the clean fluid in the bottle into the drinking container and consumed by the unsuspecting user. The prior art valve systems further fail to account for potential soft debris that may be present in the dispensed fluid. Without a proper sealing technique, soft debris present in the liquid may interfere with the positive sealing action of the valve. This precludes a liquid tight seal from being effected and allows CO.sub.2 and/or fluid to escape.
The most common form of dispensers found in the prior art require that the container be tipped to commence dispensing. Because of the relative weight and bulk size of most large carbonated beverage containers dispensing by either lifting and/or tipping the container becomes a difficult task and may result in less than accurate pouring. A need also exists, as per above, to make the pouring process readily accessible to those incapable of lifting and/or handling such heavy containers.
The bottle seals used in the prior art are removable, and as such, have the propensity to remain stuck to the bottle top when a dispensing device is removed. When this happens, a typical prior art siphon or hollow tube remains with the seal stuck to the bottle neck top, and is exposed to atmospheric pressure permitting the remaining carbonated residual fluid to discharge uncontrollably through the hollow tube, thereby spilling fluid and causing a considerable mess.